


132. “Do you regularly show up at people’s doors at 3am or am I really special?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 132 fromthisprompt list.





	132. “Do you regularly show up at people’s doors at 3am or am I really special?”

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now! Anon asked for 126 or 132, so I went with 132 and wrote some pining Derek ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171903746252).)

“Do you regularly show up at people’s doors at 3am or am I really special?” Stiles asked, his hair sleep ruffled and he was only wearing pajama pants. Derek swallowed awkwardly as he fought the need to get his scent all over that bare skin.

“You’re really special,” he said, as flatly as he could. “The book?”

“Yeah, yeah, calm down, I’ll get it,” Stiles said and turned around. “Coffee?”

Derek stopped in his tracks. “You don’t have to stay up for this.”

“Nah, I’ll help,” Stiles said, and Derek swore internally, did he really have to be so perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
